We hope to increase the availability of research protocols to the cancer patient in this rural area. The recent decision of the executive committee of one of our major research bases, CALGB, to "open up" most protocols to CCOP use should facilitate accrual. There will be increased efforts to enroll radiotherapy patients on studies, which has been a weak point in our first nine months. We would like to move ahead with our plans for computerized data management and word-processing in our oncology clinic office. Our protocol coordinates has just completed two courses at a local technical institute in word-processing and computer programming. Her assistant has also taken a course in word-processing. We now feel prepared to implement a system which would aid in processing a weekly Tumor Clinic report. Computerized assistance would also be helpful, we think, in completion of the physicians' patient log, entering information on various on-study forms and flow sheets, and in maintaining a master list of IRB approval dates and times for annual review. We have no plans for a new, or seventh, affiliated community clinic this year, but would consider a clinic in Belfast, Maine early in the third year of our CCOP. The recent addition of a clinic in Blue Hill will require attention which, together with maintaining the other clinics, will absorb all the available manpower. There are tentative plans to add a fourth (adult) oncologist to the Hematology/Oncology Associates in July, 1985.